


A Promise for the Future

by queenseamoose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseamoose/pseuds/queenseamoose
Summary: Prompt: Things you said at the kitchen tableThe Warden-Commander prepares to leave in search of a cure for the Calling, but she has matters closer to home on her mind.





	A Promise for the Future

If she’d known the Orzammar palace kitchens would be this chaotic this early in the morning, she would have foregone them altogether.  _Sorry,_  she mouthed to Leliana over the top of Faren’s head, gently shifting her nephew to her other knee in order to reach her breakfast. Leliana lifted her eyebrows over the edge of her mug in reply, but Rachael thought she caught a hint of a smirk as she set it down.

But Endrin and Sereda were chasing Clarence around table, and as the children and the Mabari collided with one of the legs, the dishes rattled dangerously, and Leliana’s tea sloshed over the rim.

“Both of you! Stop that!” Rica sighed as she made her way to the table, rag in hand. “Leliana, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh no, Rica, allow me.” Leliana immediately stood, wiping up the spilled tea, and Rachael rose to her feet as well, setting Faren down on the chair.

“Yeah, Rica, sit down. We’ve got this covered.” Rachael eyed her pregnant sister warily, and breathed a small sigh of relief as Rica settled at the table. She was weeks away from delivery at most, and a small, selfish part of Rachael was still seething that she was going to miss the birth.

With the tea dealt with, Leliana sat back down, and Rachael hesitated by the stove. “Want me to make you a plate, Rica?”

Rica hesitated. “This was supposed to be  _your_  going away breakfast,” she said mournfully, her eyes growing misty, and Rachael quickly looked away. If Rica cried, she’d start crying, and she was  _not_  wasting this last precious bit of time with her family.

“Well that’s too bad, because I’m bringing you one,” she said instead, keeping her tone light, and by the time she returned to the table, both Endrin and Sereda had sat down as well, and the mood had lightened considerably.

“No!” Rica cried out–again–as Clarence put his paws up on the table. “No, bad dog! Rachael!” Her gaze was pleading, and Rachael choked back a laugh.

“All right, buddy.” She nudged his shoulder. “Get down.” With a sad whine, Clarence complied–but out of the corner of her eye she saw Sereda sneak him a bite.

This continued throughout the meal, but all too soon, a servant appeared in the doorway. “Warden-Commander?”

And here was the moment she’d been dreading. The kids chattered on, oblivious, but she could feel the way Rica and Leliana both tensed, and she knew they felt the shadow falling as well.

“Your fellow Wardens are preparing to depart,” the servant continued. “Warden Theirin sent me to find you.”

_No_ , part of her wanted to say.  _I’m staying right here_. But she was Commander of the Grey, and she owed it to her Wardens. So she slowly rose to her feet.

“Thank you,” she said instead. “Please tell him I’ll be there in a moment.”  The servant nodded, heading back through the door, and when she turned around, the kids had clearly picked up on what was going on.

“Don’t leave, Aunt Rachael!” And all three of them threw themselves at her, mobbing her with tearful faces and sticky fingers. So much for not crying.

She was sniffling as she hugged each of the kids–and then she turned to Rica. One look at her sister’s face and she felt the dam break.

“My baby sister, off to save the world again.” Her voice broke, and Rachael clung to her even tighter.

“It won’t be forever,” she said, wincing at the tremor in her tone. “I’ll be back before you know it and–”

Her words broke off as something something prodded against her stomach, and she glanced down at Rica’s belly between them. “Wait, was that…?”

“Yes!” Rica’s face brightened through her tears, and she grabbed Rachael’s hand to press against her stomach. “There.” And the baby kicked again.

Rachael felt the smile break across her face, even though her eyes were still dripping. “You be good for your mama, alright? Don’t give her too much trouble with the birth,” she murmured. “And make sure you grow up nice and strong, I expect you there carrying flowers and rings at Auntie Rachael’s wedding.”

Rica laughed, but broke off into a sob. “I’ll miss you, little sister,” she said softly. “Promise you’ll stay safe?”

“Of course.” Rachael stepped back, taking a deep breath. “I’ll write when I can, and I’ll be back soon enough.”

Rica nodded, drawing her children closer to her. “Goodbye,” she whispered. And with one final glance at her sister, nephew, and niece, Rachael slipped out the door.

Leliana slipped her hand into hers as they made their way to the courtyard where the Wardens were convening, but Rachael couldn’t help but notice she seemed unusually silent. And when she dared a glance up her, her face was set into a hard mask, eyes focused straight ahead. Rachael bit her lip, trying hard to ignore the unease in the pit of her stomach. Last night, they’d argued–again. But the last thing she wanted to do was part on these terms.

They were almost to the courtyard when Leliana abruptly stopped and pursed her lips, tugging Rachael closer to the wall.

Rachael, in turn frowned up at her. “What is it?”

Leliana sighed, and looked away before replying. “Did you mean what you said?”

“What I said about what?”

Leliana rolled her eyes. “About marrying me.”

_Oh_. Rachael sighed, slumping against the wall. “Well, yeah,” she admitted. “I mean, if it was something  _you_  wanted, too. I just…” She fiddled with her Warden-Commander’s badge. “ I just figured it’d be nice to…make it official. That’s all.”

Leliana gave a short laugh, and when Rachael glanced back to her, she was wiping tears from her eyes. “It seems like all I do these days is make you angry.”

“What? No!” Rachael gripped both her hands tightly. “I get angry at the toll this world takes on you. That it always asks for more and more and never stops taking.” She didn’t dare mention the Divine’s name, but it hung between them just the same, tense and unspoken. “But I love that you’re willing to make that sacrifice. That you give your all and fight to make a difference.”

Reaching out, she gently smoothed back a strand of Leliana’s coppery hair. “You are the love of my life,” she declared. “You’re the partner I always want at my side. Whether we’re fighting to keep this world from falling apart, or we’re old and grey sitting in your parents’ house by the sea. You’re my home. And I want to be able to call you my wife.”

Leliana’s face had softened, and she suddenly appeared lighter than she had in years, as though her time as the Left Hand of the Divine had been lifted away. “Is this a proposal?” she laughed, but Rachael saw the tears shining in her eyes.

“No,” she said, after a moment’s hesitation. “No, not yet. I’m about to leave for Stone knows how long, and you’ve got the mages and templars about to start an all-out war, so…not yet. I want to do this right.” She hadn’t realized she’d started crying again until Leliana was brushing a tear away from her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

She could feel the longing in the kiss, the bitter regret and unspoken apologies, and she felt her own guilt as well, that she hadn’t been more patient, more understanding. But none of their old arguments seemed to matter, not now, when their separation was so imminent. And for the briefest of moments, she could have sworn Leliana’s lips tasted like the salt air at her family’s home.

When they finally broke away, Leliana hesitated, resting her hands on either side Rachael’s face. “I love you, Rachael Brosca,” she said. “Please be safe. Find the cure, and come home.”

Rachael nodded solemnly. “I will,” she whispered.

And then, with one final kiss, she scrubbed the tears from her face, and with Clarence at her side, she strode out into the courtyard to meet the Wardens.


End file.
